Flames of Passion
by Slasher2256
Summary: Hah. A reuniting of the trio in search of the Rings of the Dead. But is that all Gamma and Elwood are searching for? Slash warning. GammaElwood
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hiya! This is the first fanfic for ZP. I've written Heroes stories. So, please reveiw! Btw, this is rated for slash of Elwood/Gamma and is not a oneshot. No flames on the relationship, I find slashes challenging and fun to write, and Smith/Gamma didn't seem like fun because Smith has a mysterious personality when he's serious. I'm also just guessing Gamma's age and if it isn't right, oh well.

The sun shone brightly upon the gravelled road, the two figures walking along it. A silver coat fluttered in the wind, a monarch butterfly of an elegant black drawn on the back. The other wore a chocolate brown suit and a hat to match, resembling a banker easily. From behind, it was obvious that he was wearing large glasses. Honey blonde hair gave off a cozy warmth in the weather. The suitcase swayed with each step, giving off a small noise as it gently moved. Ashen hair had blown back with the coat and finally, a husky sigh had broken the silence.

"Smith, should we have left him?" Gamma asked, lips slightly parted in his pondering moment. "I mean, what if Elwood dies?"

"He would've died anyway, Gamma, if he hadn't stopped to train seriously," Smith replied, his voice deep and clipped. Gamma gave a sideways glance to Smith, his brows furrowing. Pale skin felt like it was burning. Smith cocked his head and let out a sigh of his own, a braced frown curving upon his lips.

"If he comes," Smith decided to compromise with Gamma, wanting to make this trip as easy as possible, "and he catches up to us, he can stay." Gamma let a small smile grace his lips but Smith knew everything wasn't perfect. Something had perplexed him. Why did Gamma seem so attatched to Elwood? They couldn't have grown friends so easily, Elwood was 13 and Gamma was about 22. Smith's head turned forward again, another sigh echoing through the gentle breeze of the summer day. They were approaching a town and they both saw the bounty hunters awaiting their first move.

"Smith," Gamma called out noisily, "We've been expected."

"Of course we have," Smith's cheerfullness had returned, his breifcase snapping open. In a quick flash of brown, the gleaming silver pistol was retrieved. The tip of the hybrid chainsaw/sword had lanced into the ground, both taking an intimidating stance. Smith's heel dug into the terra firma and he lept into the air, gunshots ringing around as the bodies fell in such quickness. Gamma advanced forward to the next wave, his blade waving and shoving through the crowd of attempting fighters. Smith had landed and deftly backflipped once, coming back to back with Gamma. They both struck their poses again, a shot ringing out. Smith ducked forward, the bullet grazing his neck. One man stood with a bold sneer, his gun smoking. He quickly aimed it at Gamma and prepared to shoot, his finger pulling the trigger.

The soaring knife caught the sunlight in glorious triumph before lunging forward into the assassin's skull, the target reached. Gamma and Smith quickly spun around to find the shadowed figure standing on the rooftop, the blazing light acting as a makeshift halo for their savior. He wore a blue and red jacket with matching pants. Raven black hair was unruly at the slightest, blowing in the breeze. Eyes narrowed as a smirk graced his lips. Gamma gaped openly as Smith stood, his brows knitting together in disbelief.

Elwood.

xOx

The trio was reunited. Elwood had trained for a month and then came after Gamma and Smith. He was much better, he stood a chance against Smith and Gamma. Now he wasn't a Flunky, he was an Apprentice, and he would soon be a full on Teammate. Gamma was in an unusually good mood, a smile never leaving his face. They were in search of the rings as it started, all of them together.

"So," Elwood finally said, "Where do we go to sleep?" Night was falling. Gamma's smile finally faded. He searched around and creened his neck to see up ahead. A small town would have a hotel. They all began to hurry there.

Gamma walked in first, walking up to the woman at the front desk. She gave him a pasted smile, turning her head slightly.

"How may I help you?" The cheery voice sounded like it was forced. Elwood held back laughter.

"We'd like three rooms, please," Smith sauntered forward, a pasted smile of his own on. Elwood's amusement could not be held. He openly sniggered and managed to fake it into a cough. Gamma gave him a small grin.

"I'm sorry, this place is packed. We only have one room left..." Her uncaring voice was met with a sense of amusement.

"One room then," Smith's choked reply came, followed by a small chuckle. The woman perked a brow and then shook her head, handing him the key. They all walked down the hallway to the last room. They walked inside and found 2 beds and a bookshelf. A coffee maker was unplugged on a table that was unnaturally clean. The three gazed around.

"I call a bed," Smith chirped, placing his breifcase on one. Gamma slammed his sword case on the other. Elwood let out a small sigh and began to gather sheets and a pillow for the floor. Gamma watched him with a small sense of pity before groaning in exasperation.

"Sleep with me, er..." Gamma's eye lightly twitched. "You sleep under both the sheet and the blanket, and I'll just sleep on top of the sheet underneath the blanket." Elwood chuckled.

"'Kay, Gamma. Thanks," he said softly, he placed out stuff for tomorrow and all three lay in their beds. Elwood didn't feel that uncomfortable at all, he just blocked out Gamma. But Gamma, he smiled to himself and felt just right. If only they had both slept underneath the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am so shocked that someone reveiwed this story. I was waiting for one and stuff and now I'll finish it all by the power of that single reveiw. If you want chapters to come out quicker, you people better click that button and add to my collection.

Gamma woke up alone in the room. In the next room, water was running. He stood, balencing uneasily on legs that needed to stretch. His arms rose above his head as he yawned. The automailed warrior saw the note upon Smith's bed. Written in a scrawl, Gamma took a while to interpret it.

"Dear Gamma,

Went out to get info.

-Smith."

He nodded to himself and set the note down. Elwood must be taking a shower. Gamma sighed and looked around, wondering what to do. He found a journal on the small table that held up a lamp. Elwood's journal.

"July 24th, 2007

Dear Journal,

I met Wolfina's brother Emilio today. He seemed very nice and pretty skilled in fighting. We sparred a bit until Emilio was told about Wolfina's deal. I knew I had to leave soon to go find Gamma and Smith, so I asked him if he wanted to go. Emilio refused to leave until Wolfina was done with her surgery. I'm going to leave tomorrow.

-Elwood."

"August 5th, 2007

Dear Journal,

Finally found Gamma and Smith. Gamma and I had to sleep in the same bed and it got very awkward. So while he and Smith fell asleep in less than half an hour, I decided to write. Gamma seemed so much happier to see me. I've never noticed before how nice he is. I wonder if what I said earlier was true. Ever since we left, I've been forgetting sis more and more. All I've been able to think about is Gamma. I just wonder what it is though. Maybe I really do--"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elwood growled lowly. Gamma looked over the book. He was only in pants, a shirt heald in his hand. The book fell. Elwood's face was a deep red, his fist clenching.

"Gamma, don't you dare even try to make an excuse. You jack ass, you looked in my journal!" Elwood seethed. Gamma averted his glare.

"Sorry," a low murmur hung in the air. Smith entered the room, smiling happily. The bright cheeriness faultered once he caught sight of the two: Elwood looking angry, Gamma looking ashamed. He shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"We'll stay here for 2 more days."

xOx

"Hello?" Smith answered the knock on the door. He opened it and Elwood stood there, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I forgot my key," Elwood walked in. Smith smirked some.

"Do you really love Gamma?" He asked nonchalantly, running a hand through his blonde hair. Elwood spun around, attempting to punch Smith. The fist was caught with ease.

"You read my journal.."

"Gamma did too. Too bad he didn't get any further than he did." Smith wagged a finger at Elwood. His grip softened as the teenager hung his head.

"You cannot tell him anything that's mentioned in this room."

"Fine," Smith chimed, wanting to hear the story.

"Yeah, I guess I do love him." Elwood murmured. "I mean, Gamma saved me so many times. I think it's wrong, if he ever found out, he'd probably never speak to me again." Smith merely nodded, though he knew the answer was the exact opposite. Both didn't notice the looming figure at the window, nor the ashen hair whipping out of sight.

xOx

Elwood walked out into the hallway, going to look for Gamma. He hadn't been around all day. He ignored the woman at the main desk and went outside. A charcoal black arm grasped him and tugging Elwood, sending him out of sight to all. Elwood was pinned to a wall by Gamma.

"Gamma, what the he--" Elwood's mouth was cut off by Gamma's roughly slamming into it. They broke apart and Gamma quirked a brow, a smile unlike his own growing upon his face. Elwood remembered what Smith had said. Gamma wasn't the same when he had someone he loved. He became weird.

"You know you liked it," A husky voice rang, Gamma's lips practicly touching Elwood's ear. Elwood grew stiff before a light blush came onto his face. The grin broadened as Gamma kissed Elwood again. It was different, more deep. Gamma's tongue travelled into his mouth and Elwood closed his eyes as Gamma's body pressed against his. Gamma grinded his hips against Elwood's, deepening the kiss. They broke apart again and Elwood fell from his pin firmly upon the ground. He stared up at Gamma.

"This isn't you," Elwood's brows furrowed, his eyes narrowed. Gamma leaned forward, gently kissing a spot on Elwood's jaw that made him moan in spite of himself.

"Now you wouldn't care, would you..?" Gamma replied with a smirk, merely raising a finger to his lips before he disappeared into the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hooray for my 2 reviews! I wish for more! Ignore the very short chapter.

The next morning, Elwood woke up and stretched. Gamma wasn't there. He got flashes of everything from last night: Gamma kissing him, holding him, and motioning him to stay quiet. He shook his head and walked outside. Gamma leaned against the wall, that familiar smirk in place. Elwood cautiously approached him. Gamma awaited with open arms, lifting Elwood up to start for another kiss. Elwood pushed away and backflipped to land firmly on the ground.

"Gamma, what's happened to you?" Elwood's face was crossed with an unphathomable emotion. Gamma's eyes changed and he shook his head.

"El, I'm sorry. I can't do this with you. And you know me. I'm stubborn. So I've developed some kind of rebellion in myself," He brushed Elwood away and walked torwards town. Elwood's heart ached. He never wanted Gamma to do this. Just to be his normal self. If only then...No. Elwood felt his muscles tighten. He wasn't going to be the whining and pleading child anymore. If Gamma didn't want him, fine. Fuck him.

_Exactly_, A snide voice sniggered in Elwood's mind. Elwood cringed. He went off to train by himself, ignoring the war developing within himself.

xOx

"Gamma," Smith stared at the man leaning on the wooden counter. He heald a mug in one hand, the man looking depressed.

"You're drunk," Smith stated openly, sitting next to his partner. A small murmur of agreement came from the man.

"Is it because of Elwood?" Smith chirped. Another murmur. "You know, it's a bit unhealthy. I doubt we should even keep Elwood with us if this is going to happen between you two." Silence. Then a flash of silver. Smith flew back, slamming against a wall. Blood trickling from his nose and Gamma stood. His armored arm looked threatening, Smith wondering what would've happened if that arm had hit him. A mixture of hatred and anger mingled in Gamma's eyes as he seethed.

"He's staying," Gamma spoke clearly before exiting the bar.

xOx

Smith was asleep. Gamma lay awake, staring at the ceiling until the door opened. The man shot up. Elwood stood, his hair matted with dirt as well as his face. His hands looked worn, the boy reeking of sweat. He panted lightly, shook his head, and walked inside the bathroom. A few minutes later, the shower began to run. Elwood sighed, letting the warm waters clense him of the aching. He could see muscles developing, his hands looking like he had thrown knives perfectly for years. He heard a soft murmur. Elwood looked around. Nothing. Must be Gamma or someone. Elwood noticed the large arm drape around him, the fingers lightly stroking his torso. Elwood spun around. There Gamma was, right near the shower, a small apologetic smile on his face.

"Can I come in," A murmur rang softly. Elwood numbly nodded. He looked away as Gamma undressed and stepped into the shower. Elwood looked at him and prepared to get out. A strong arm held him and pulled him close to Gamma. He looked up into Gamma's eyes and they kissed. It wasn't the same as before. No, these kisses were sweet and perfect. They kissed once more, again and again as the waters heated both of their bodies. It wasn't long before the water stopped and both got out. And this time, both slept under the sheets.


End file.
